


Blake's 7 Victorian Illustrations

by chrysopoetical



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fanart, Gen, can be A/V and D/So if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysopoetical/pseuds/chrysopoetical
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One time I drew " _Gambit_ but make it fin-de-siècle decadent underground nightclub with absinthe and dissolution" for the Gauda Prime Social Club discord server and then it accidentally turned into a series. Pure gratuitous Fancy Outfits Porn, wildly inconsistent about what part of the 19th century we're even in.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archery was actually a popular women's sport at the time!


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreignobjecticus wrote [an absolutely beautiful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798595) inspired by this drawing - go check it out (and cry)!


	8. Chapter 8




End file.
